Of Luffy and Ace
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Les pensées de chaque personne de l'équipage pendant tout le long où Ace voyage avec eux à Alabasta. Rting T on ne sait jamais


Ma premiere fic sur One piece et sur mon couple pref par ce que je trouve qu'il y en a pas assez. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Vivi**

Le grand frere de Luffy était poli et charmant, tellement mûr comparé à ce dernier. Quand elle l'a rencontré, ça a été un choc, mais elle l'a surmonté rapidement puisqu'elle a compris que même si ils sont freres, cela ne signifie pas que leurs personnalités doivent etre éxactement les mêmes. Il lui a fallut le matin entier pour en arriver à cette conclusion.

En peigant ses cheveux bleu brillants, Vivi les tire doucement et une queue de cheval. Il était tôt et s'était demandé en regardant dans son miroir si le cuisinier était réveillé. Un café ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais comme ses yeux se posait sur la navigatrice, Vivi a sourit, se rendant compte que personne n'était réveillé puisque même Nami était toujour dans son lit.

Elle fut donc éxtrèmement surprise en regardant par la fenetre. Deux silhouettes étaient assise sur le pont du bateau, vers l'avant. La princesse, stupéfiée, pu tout juste discerner la forme du capitaine des pirates et du frere de celui-ci à cause du manque de lumiere a ce moment du matin.

**Sanji**

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux chez le frere de Luffy. Ce n'était pas seulement sa personnalité qui était radicalement différente de celle de son frere. Et le fait que Luffy n'est pas vidé tout les plats du petit-déjeuner quand Sanji avait le dos tourné, qui s'attendait à devoir servir le deuxieme service, signifiait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Sanji était si choqué que, ébahi, il laissa tomber à terre sa cigarette.

Il a d'abord pensé que quelque chose clochait dans sa cuisine. Et il du se crier mentalement dessus vu qu'il n'avait JAMAIS mal cuisiné.

Quand il referma sa bouche, resté ouverte sous le choque, Sanji observa Luffy tapoter la chaise à côté de lui en appellant Ace avec un ton que le cuisinier traduisi par "je t'avais dit que je t'attendrais".

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas précipité sur Nami et Vivi à leur arrivé.

Sanji avait pu voir les yeux d'Ace s'allumer au petit-déjeuner quand il a prit place sur la chaise à côté de Luffy avant d'offrir un "Bonjour" poli.

Le cuisiner avait constaté que le remerciment pour le repas qu'il a reçu n'était pas comme inattendu.

Luffy et Ace avaient des habitudes alimentaire semblable, réfléchis Sanji en regardant les deux freres manger. Leurs gout pour la nourriture étaient semblable et ils avaient tout les deux un tres grand appétit.

En essayant de remetre de l'ordre dans sa tête, toujour surpris, Sanji avait soupiré doucement avant d'enlever son tablier et de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage pour le petit-déjeuner, en se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué que Luffy avait attendu Ace avant de commencer à se goinfrer.

Oui, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de mystérieux et étonnant chez le frere de Luffy.

**Nami**

C'était une chaude journée. Pas étonant venant d'une île remplie de sable. Ils courraient contre le temps, déséspéré et désireux de faire de leur mieux. Mais, hélas, ses oranges avaient été laissées au soleil. Si elle fournissait assez d'eau, des fruits juteux pourront mieux mûrir. Nami avait fortement crue que si elle ne s'occupait pas de ses oranges, sa famille, Nojiko et Bellemer disparaitraient lentement, peux importe comment elle les aimait.

En penchant sa tête sur le raillon de bois, Nami observa ses ouvrages manuel habile. Elle leva les yeux au ciel bleu brillant où elle avait manqué quelques nuages blanc et duveteux.

Elle entendit ensuite un fou rire viril et, instinctivement, Nami tourna la tête vers la direction du bruit, ses bras se tenant à présent au raillon de bois, tournat le dos à ses précieuses oranges.

Elle ne pu retenir un sourir paresseux venir sur ses levres, ses mains inconsciemment misent en arriere sur une rembarde. Devant elle, les deux freres étaient couché sur le pont, leur bras et jambes allongé et mélangé, leur fou rire se calmant au simple rire. Quand elle vit Luffy se retourner vers Ace et déposer un baiser mouillé sur les levres de son frere, Nami su que la nuit allait etre longue.

**Usopp**

Arabasta était un désert chaud. La vue était la même partout, du sable, du sable, du sable, du sable et encore du sable. Ses yeux se sont attardés sur son capitaine, espréant trouver quelque chose d'interessant à réfléchir. Usopp observa Vivi travailler avec Nami sur leur prochaine destination. Il pouvait seulement imaginer l'expression sérieuse que pouvait avoir la princesse.

Le pirate au long nez soupira mentalement en regardant Zorro et Chopper déshydraté et avec Sanji derriere qui dansait en chantant des chansons d'amour consacrées à Nami et Vivi.

Le désert était vraiment un endroit ennuyeux.

Usopp laissa ses yeux erré sur son capitaine et le frere de celui-ci. Tout à coup, il vit les deux freres s'enlacer, un large sourir sur leurs visage, bavardant loin sans aucun soucis. C'était une belle relation. Il voulu savoir si il devait en etre ainsi avec chacun dans l'équipage.

Usopp jeta un autre coup d'oeil aux deux freres. Ne serais-ce qu'un peux différent. Il pouvait le dire, il avait remarqué.

Son affirmation lui fut prouvé quand il vit la main de Luffy tripoter Ace.

**Zorro**

Il était fatigué. Le desert n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Pas qu'il est deja but beaucoup de thé. Il était plein. Le dîner était bruyant, comme toujours, et jamais son besoin de boire n'avait été comblé. De plus, il était tard et il décida d'aller se coucher.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se qu'il vit, et qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir, en ouvrant la porte.

Peau nue, appuyée l'un contre l'autre. Hanches berçantes. L'errance des mains, des joues teintées et des jambes enveloppé autour d'une taille....et le fait que se soit son capitaine et le frere de ce dernier qui s'engageaient dans de tel..tel..activitées.

Zorro referma la porte. Il nota ensuite ce qu'il venait de voir à l'interieur. Il pouvait à présent entendre des gémissements et des haletements. Cela n'aida pas sa tête qui était toujour hanté par l'image de son capitaine et de son frere appuyé nu l'un contre l'autre.

C'était une nuit chaude.

Zorro ne sut pas pourquoi il n'avait pas entendus ces "sons" auparavant. Apres tout, il était plutôt alerte. Il partis, secouant la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser des images de son chef nues et essayant de stoper le flot de question trop curieuse. Il n'allait pas obtenir le sommeil ce soir. Il le reconnu.

**Chopper**

"De l'huile de cuisine?" demanda Chopper en levant la tête de son bureau remplis de bocaux de médicament.

Luffy hicha la tête avec enthousisame en prenant place à côté de la table de travail de Chopp, ses jambes croisé, "Ouais, quelque chose de semblable serait parfais".

"Tu ne peux pas juste aller demander à Sanji?" souris le renne.

"Il ne me donnerait pas n'importe laquelle" répondit Luffy d'un ton abattu.

Chopper souris sachant que Sanji penserait probablement que Luffy irait faire quelque chose d'absolument ridicule avec sa préciseuse huile de cuisine.

"Il a dit que l'huile de cuisine est seulement utilisé pour la cuisine, pas pour le mal" ria Luffy.

Chopper demanda prudement à Luffy pourquoi il avait besoin de l'huile.

Luffy leva les yeux au loin à travers le hublo de la cabine, puis vers le renne. Chopper pensa avoir vu Luffy sourir d'un air satisfait, mais il rejeta cette pensé en entendant Luffy répondre avec un large sourir. "Ace bien sur!" A ce moment la, il fut sur que Luffy avait bel et bien souris d'un air satisfait.

"Je suppose que je peux t'aider et faire quelque chose de similaire...à l'huile de cuisine." Il tira timidement son chapeau, complétement embarassé à cause du fait que Luffy voulait la substance liquide puisqu'apres tout, Chopper était presque certain qu'il n'était pas le seul pirate dans l'equipage qui n'avait pas pu dormir la nuit précédente.

Luffy avait son sourir imbécile sur le visage en regardant Chopper remplir un bocal de verre de la substance clair.

**Luffy**

En traçant le tatouage dans le dos d'Ace, Luffy se sentit un peu déprimé et un peu curieux. Etait-il si puissant ce Barbe Blanche pour qu'Ace est décidé de graver le symbole de cet homme dans son dos? Il ne le demandera pas, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Même si c'était Ace, Luffy était sur qu'il ne comprendrait pas cette décision.

En sortant de son sommeil, Ace se retourna pour regarder Luffy, le sourir aux levres.

Luffy souris avant de se saisir du bocal contenant la substance que lui avait donné Chopper et d'en retirer le couvercle . Son sourir s'élargie.

"C'est le matiin Luffy..."

"Alors plus tard ce soir" Luffy donna un baiser sur le front de son frere.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris d'Ace. Mais il savait, il avait compris beaucoup de chose de son frere. Et si il lui permet, il sera capable de prendre son temps pour comprendre. Petit à petit.

**Ace**

Il s'étira avant de rejoindre Luffy pour le déjeuner, son petit déjeuner grognait car il avait sauté le petit déjeuner. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il y avait pour le déjeuner mais l'arôme délicieux qui veint picoté ses sens le fit sourir d'un air satisfait ainsi que Luffy et les deux freres firent la course jusqu'à la cuisine.

Chacun étaient déja assis et le repas commencé quand les deux freres arrivèrent à table. Il sourit comme à son habitude et salua tout le monde. Les manieres sont importantes. Et c'est alors que tout le monde lui répondit par un timide "bonjour" tandis que leurs joues prenaient une tiente rouge.

"Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive?" Demanda-t-il soucieu avant de frapper Luffy sur la tête, arrétant le plus jeune dans son repas.

Des millions de réponses ont voleté dans sa tête. Peux etre qu'ils avaient attraper la fievre. Mais ils ont un docteur sur leur bateau.

"Ainsi hum, nous avons juste voulu savoir, hein, juste curieux de ce que vous avez engagés toute la nuit derniere. Oh vous savez, comme nous avons entendus ce que vous avez fait cette nuit et....le fait que vous ayez sauté le petit-déjeuner et tout...."

Ace sentit son sang affluer à ses joues. Il était évident qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il était sur le point de répondre mais Luffy fut plus rapdie que lui. Il était plus émoussé que jamais.

"Sexe prénuptial!"

Ace voulu vraiment pincer les joues de Luffy pour le dire aussi franchement.


End file.
